Putri Tsuna dan 7 Acrobaleno
by Rebel97Justice
Summary: Di Negeri Vongola hidup raja dan Ratu yang memiliki anak bernama Tsuna.. Kedatangan Selir Bianchi mungkin mendatangkan keributan.. COMPLETE 1827/2795  Just in funny way.. Sankyuu..
1. That Day, Bianchi Come

Putri Tsuna dan 7 Acrobaleno

Fanfic Pertama di Fandom KHR

Gak Jelas, Ngacak, dll..

Please R&R

Pada Jaman dahulu kala, di Negeri Vongola, hiduplah sepasang suami istri *raja dan ratu Vongola* yang bernama Sawada Iemitsu dan Sawada Nana. Nah.. Waktu itu, Sawada Nana sedang sedang mengandung dan akhirnya.. 9 bulan kemudian Ia melahirkan anak "perempuan" penerus tahta kerajaan Vongola yang dinamai Putri sawada Tsunayoshi..

Beberapa saat kemudian.. seorang slir Iemitsu yang namanya Poison Scorpion –BIANCHI- (Uapah? Biachi selirnya Iemitsu?) membunuh sawada Nana dengan kejam menggunakan Poion Cooking-nya. Karena Raja Iemitsu takut dibunuh juga, Bianchi pun dijadikan permaisurinya.

Permaisuri Bianchi ditakuti rakyatnya. Dia punya kebiasaan buruk :NARSIS, sering ketawa2 sendiri kayak iblis ato habis dipossess Mukuro (?) (Bianchi : DeathGlare). Diam-diam dia mempelajari ilmu hitam buat Narsis2 sendiri.. Dia ngebikin 2 cermin ajaib.

Nah, ini kali pertama, dia nyobain hasil eksperimennya.. (?) Di dalam cermin pertama ada seekor "peri" sok keren namanya Gokudera

"HOI! Peri cermin berengsek! Keluar kamu!" Teriak bianchi dengan semangat

Satu menit..

Dua menit..

No answer..

Menit ketiga Peri Gokudera keluar karena diamcam Poison Cooking..

"Apa?" Jawab Gokudera dengan nada sok cakep-nya

"Siapa orang tercantik di Negeri Vongola ini, HAH?" Tanya Bianchi serem

Tiba-tiba peri gokudera pingsan.. Ohh.. pasti gara-gara Banchi lupa pakai Googles-nya.

Dengan tersedak-sedak dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa dalam batin, jiwa dan raganya (lebay) Gokudera teriak..

"Apaan Loe? SUDAH JELAS JAWABANKU HANYA SATU, PUTRI TSUNA!"

Dengan tanggap, Bianchi keluarin poison scorpion dari Vongola Box (hiah? Sejak kapan?) dan menyuruh dia ngebunuh Gokudera yang sudah sekarat. Gokuderapun tewas di tempat..

Bianchi yang dongkol, nyobain cermin kedua, yang menurutnya lebih bisa diandalkan, Cermin dengan peri bernama HARU.

"Heh! Peri cermin, Keluar loe!" Bianchi teriak disertai dengan deathGlare XD

"Hahi? Apaan tuh? Suaranya kayak mak lamper.." gumam peri Haru dengan kostum Namehagenya..

Bianchi bertambah dongkol, lalu bertanya :

"Siapa orang paling CAKEP di negeri Vongola ini?"

"Hahi.. Hahi.. Putri Tsuna-san pastinya." jawab Haru dengan super-santai.. Tak mengetahui akibat yang fatal dari jawabannya itu..

Haru-pun dibunuh juga memakai Poison Scorpion.. Dan dengan sisa tenaga ia melantunkan puisi..

" Putri Tsuna-san.. Walau aku hanya wanita bayangan, Haru akan.. haru akan selalu mengikutimu! I Love youuuu.. ekkhh.." matilah haru diinjak-injak bianchi dengan tatapan "loe jangan kebanyakan bacot"..

Karena mangkel (dongkol), Bianchi mau ngebunuh Putri Tsuna..

"Weleh.. Tapi nanti reputasiku jadi menurun sebagai artis.. (huaaakhh) Suruh Yamamoto ajah.. OIIII YAMAMOTO" teriak bianchi

"Ahahahaha.. Kenapa Permaisuri?" Yamamoto datang dengan senyum innocent yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya..

"BUNUH PUTRI!" teriak bianchi (lagi)

"Ahahahaha.. Game yang menarik.. Akan kubuat ini semenarik mungkin" jawab Yamamoto..

Chap 1 : done..

Tunggu kelanjutannya yah..

B4 that, R&R please..


	2. Unexpected Things Happen

Ini chap 2.. =D..

Bru bisa bikin baru" ini.. hhe..

Sebelumnya :

"BUNUH PUTRI!"

"Ahahahaha.. Game yang menarik.. Akan kubuat ini semenarik mungkin"

Putri Tsuna dan 7 Acrobaleno

Chapter 2

"Putri Tsuna" Yamamoto menghampiri Tsuna dengan wajah innocent. Tsuna lagi ngitung semut si dapur nih.. Saking konsennya..

" Hiiiiiiiii..! Ada yang Manggil?" Putri Tsuna, dengan kedamean mode utuh, ngesot-ngesot kedamean, kaget dipanggil oleh Yamamoto.

"Ahahahaha.. _Calm down_.. Ini saya Putri.. Cuma mau ngajak jalan-jalan"

"Eeeeeeh?"

Setting : Tepi sungai Vongola

Setelah 1 jam menjelaskan kepada Putri Tsuna kalo mau jalan-jalan doang, si Yamamoto menyeret (?) Putri Tsuna ke tepi sungai. Nah, Yamamoto dengan sigap, ngeluarin katananya dan mengambil posisi _Shiguren Shoen Ryuu-_nya, siap-siap ngebantai sang Putri yang lagi konsen lagi ngitung semut (eeh, beneran, si Yama cuma kira ini game doang). Saat mencoba nyabet Putri Tsuna, Tsuna pun teriak-teriak nggak jelas seperti "Eeeeh","Hiiiiiiii", dan lain-lain seperti biasanya. Kejar-kejaran Putri Tsuna dan Yamamotopun berlangsung..

Suddenly..

BRAAAAAAKKK ! DUERRRRR ! PRAAAAK! PRAK!

Putri Tsuna segera menoleh ke belakang, dan ternyata Yamamoto udah pingsan sambil tersenyum dan bersimbah darah (bayangin ndiri).

"PUTRI TSUNAAAAAA! Aku datang menyelamatkan engkau!"

"Putri"

Kedua suara familiar yang berasal dari Peri Cermin Gokudera dan sahabat Putri Tsuna dari kerajaan Kokuyo, Putri Chrome (wait".. bukannya si Peri Goku dah RIP dibunuh Bianchi?). Si Peri Gokudera beralih pandangan ke Yamamoto dan menginjak-injaknya, memastikan kalo dia udah mati.

"Pe.. Peri Gokuderaa.. Kau sadis.." kata Putri Chrome, padahal Chrome sendiri yang banyak ambil bagian untuk rencana "Menghabisi Yamamoto" bersama Gokudera.

"Peri Gokudera? Putri Chrome!" Tereak Putri Tsuna, yang baru menyadari mereka di sana (lemot)

"Aahh! Putri Tsuna! Cepetan Loe lari! -Si Mak Lampir Kerasukan Mukuro- mau BUNUH loe!" teriak Peri Goku kesetanan daemon Spade (makin GeJe)

"HIEEEEEHHH? –Si Mak Lampir Kerasukan Mukuro-? Bianchi? Hiiiiiiii!" tanpa pamit ato permisi ato apapun lah, Putri Tsuna lari kedamean tanpa tujuan masuk ke hutan tak berdasar (?)

In the forest..

Udah malem

Hutan tak berujung

Lari" kedamean, jatuh berapa kali nggak keitung..

"Hieeeeeehhh! Di mana gue? Habislah aku!" sang Putri teriak2 GeJe untuk kesekian kalinya lagi. Di tengah jalan, _an unexpected_ pertemuan terjadi. Putri Tsuna menemukan "bayang-bayang hitam-coklat" yang melintas di depannya. Putri semakin gerogi dan merinding. Tak terasa gaun pun basah karena air seni (hhe). Dan..

BRAAAAAk...

Bayang-bayang semu itu jatuh tepat di depan si Putri Dame. Sang Putri pun merinding nggak karuan sampe kepalanya mules dan gigi kesemutan, lalu minum mylanta (?). Ternyata, sepertinya minum mylanta agak membuat Putri Tsuna menjadi cerdas (Cuma "agak"). Tsuna sepertinya mengenali benda jatuh itu..

"Aaaaaahh! Kamu.. Pangeran Basil kan? Pangeran basil dari kerajaan CEDEF?" tanya Putri Tsuna penuh kebahagiaan karena merasa dirinya sedikit lebih pintar dari sebelumnya.

"Woah! Putri Tsuna..! Tak kusangka akan menemukanmu secepat ini!"

Inilah Pangeran Basil dari Kerajaan CEDEF, yang seharusnya dijodohkan dengan Putri Tsuna.

"Kalo nggak salah.. Kamu ini bakalan jadi tu..na..ngan..ku.. kan?" tanya Putri Tsuna memastikan.

"Haduh Putri! Kalo yang itu sih.. Saya nggak mau lagi.." jawab Pangeran Basil menggantung

"Eeeeeh? Maksudnya..?" tanya Putri kebingungan. Heran, kok raksi mylantanya nggak jalan lagi.

"Ya.. Saya nggak bisa dijodohkan dengan Putri.. Dan kalau dijodohkan-pun saya nggak bakalan mau, Putri" jawab Pangeran lagi

"Eeeeehh? Kenapa emangnya, pangeran Basil?" Putri Tsuna di-jleb (nusuk") kata" menyakitkan Pangeran Basil.

"Aduhh.. Gimana seh, Putri ini.. Nggak nyadar.. Saya diberitahu raja Iemitsu, ayah anda, kalo anda.."

"Apaaaa? Uapaaaa?" tereak Tsuna deg"an

"Cowok"

Hening.. hening.. Hening lagi..

"HIIIIIII.. HIIIIEEEHH.. HIIIIEEEHH.. HIIIEEEHH!" teriak Sang Putri keras sekali sampe 1 kerajaan Vongola bangun.

"Te.. Tenanglah Putri.. By the way, ini, ada surat dari kerajaan CEDEF"

"eh?"

Chapter 2 selesai..

Isi suratnya apa yaa?

Mungkin nggak penting kale ya?

Haha

Tunggu Chapter 3.. Please Review... =D


	3. Acrobaleno, Come to Me

Yakk.. Update Cepat.. Haha

Apakah Isi surat Raja Iemitsu kepada Putri Tsuna?

**Putri Tsuna dan 7 Acrobaleno**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Ini, Putri Tsuna, Pesan dan barang warisan turun temurun Kerajaan Vongola dari Raja Iemitsu"<p>

Pangeran Basil menyerahkan sebuah surat dan barang warisan yang bentuknya seperti permen. Putri Tsuna menerimanya dengan agak ragu, dan tetap gemetar karena masih tak bisa menerima kalau dia selama ini kesalahan _gender_.. Akhirnya, Tsuna bisa pasrah dan berserah diri pada nasib, dia pun membaca isi surat itu..

_**Untuk Putri Dame-Sawada Tsunayoshi**_

_**Sehubungan dengan meninggalnya Ratu Sawada Nana, Raja Iemitsu kami amankan (culik) dari Kerajaan Vongola ke Kerajaan Cedef untuk mengamankan diri dari Sang Selir Bianchi. Di samping surat ini, ada warisan turun-temurun Kerajaan Vongola untuk berjaga-jaga, menghindari serangan Bianchi yang tak ada tandingannya itu : Permen Vongola's Hyper Dying Will. Silahkan diminum dengan dosis yang dianjurkan.**_

_**Ttd. Ratu Kerajaan Cedef**_

_**Lal Mirch**_

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ini betul-betul hari terburukku.."

Tsuna meratapi nasib sambil menyanyikan lagu acara favoritnya, Spongebob SquarePants, Best Day Ever, namun liriknya diganti jadi Worst Day Ever..

"Bianchi came out and she mad at me. Said it's gonna be a worst one just wait and see!  
>Go out of Vongola and I ran outside feeling so extra worse!<p>

It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever)  
>It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever)<p>

I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just lost in the forest.  
>Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to slap my face.<p>

It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever)  
>It's the Worst day ever! (Worst day ever)"<p>

"Aaaaah.. Bagaimana ini.. Pangeran Basil?" keluh Tsuna

Tapi..

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG...

Basil mengahilang dari hadapan Putri Tsuna. Putri Tsuna-pun segera mencak-mencak dan menarikan tari kecak (?).

Putri Tsuna dengan segera, digeluti rasa penasaran yang aneh.. Penasaran dengan warisan yang baru diberikan kepadanya. Ia-pun memakan satu bungkus permen mencurigakan itu dan.. BWOOOOSHH.. Jadilah dia terbang-terbang keren (bayangin ndiri).

But..

Karena tak bisa mengendalikan permen itu untuk pertama kali, Putri jatuh, dengan kepala duluan, nyangsang di pohon. Dia-pun tereak-tereak memohon bantuan orang baik yang lewat.. Namun karena udah malem, tak ada satupun orang yang lewat. Ada makhluk halus pula yang mau menolong Putri Tsuna, tetapi Putri malah merinding dan pingsan sampe pagi..

Nah, waktu pagi ini.. Ada segerombolan 7 Acrobaleno yang kebetulan lewat sana. Tujuan mereka jalan-jalan, karena mereka ingin bekerja : Memalak Orang.

Merekapun melihat Putri Tsuna nyangsang di Pohon.

"Eh? Apaan tuh, Reborn-Senpai! Di atas Pohon!" teriak Skull, acrobaleno yang paling sering menjadi korban bullying dan kelinci percobaan.

"Berisik. Pikir sendiri sana!"

Reborn, acrobaleno yang paling sadis, mengubah peliharaannya, Leon, menjadi snipper dan mulai menembaki kepala skull.

"Hahaha", tawa Reborn dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Haha.. Sudah, jangan bertengkar terus.." Kata Fong dan Luche bersamaan. mereka 2 acrobaleno yang paling "waras".

"Hmm.. Sepertinya, benda yang nyangkut di pohon itu, cocok untuk korban percobaanku kali ini" Acrobaleno Verde, buka mulut.

"Yare.. Yare.. Mereka tak akan membayarku untuk mendongak ke atas pohon" gumam Acrobaleno Viper.

"Yang penting, kita lihat dulu, benda apa itu, kora!" sere, Acrobaleno Colonello.

Colonello memanjat pohon tempat Putri tsuna nyangsang, namun, pohon itu roboh duluan gara-gara tembakan _snipper_ Reborn.

"Hoi! Reborn! Ngapain kamu, kora!" teriak Colonello tidak terima.

"Nembakin nih pohon, kamu sih, KELAMAAN, biar aja makhluk atau benda aneh di pohon ini, keluar dengan sendirinya", tungkas Reborn.

30 detik lewat.. Tak ada apapun yang keluar.

"Huaaaaaaaa! Helep Meeeee!", Putri Tsuna tereak-tereak. Rupanya, Ia terjembab di tanah gara-gara ketiban pohon.

"Korban yang bagus", pikir Reborn dengan aura "malak".

"Hei kau, duitmu pasti banyak kan? Pokoknya, kalau mau ditolongi, harus bayar nanti!" kata Skull menggebu-gebu.

Luche dan Fong segera menolong Putri Tsuna.

"Nah, sekarang, duitnya!" palak Reborn.

"Eeeehh! Aku kan belum bilang kalu aku punya duit.. Lagipul.."

"Duit atau Mati?"

"Hiiiiiii.. Apa-apaan sih para bayi ini? Gak Adil! Tolongggg!" teriak Putri Tsuna kedamen.

"Cih! Crybaby" kata Verde.

Luche dan Fong hanya sweatdrop dan ketawa inosen.

"Hasssh! Kalo nggak punya duit, kerja sana!" pinta Reborn

Dia menembakan peluru dari snippernya, peluru Hyper Dying Will.

And so,

"REBORN! Aku akan membersihkan rumah Acrobaleno supaya nggak dipalak! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Baju Putri Tsuna sobek, sekarang dia hanya memakai CD berlogo Vongola (hahaha). Putri Tsuna lari-lari kayak orgil ke rumah Acrobaleno.

"Nah, gitu donk.." kata Reborn dengan smirk-nya.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 sampe di sini dulu..<p>

Bagaimana nasib Putri Tsuna setelah ini?

Tunggu Chapter 4..

Please Review..


	4. Bianchi Find Out!

"REBORN! Aku akan membersihkan rumah Acrobaleno supaya nggak dipalak! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Baju Putri Tsuna sobek, sekarang dia hanya memakai CD berlogo Vongola (hahaha). Putri Tsuna lari-lari kayak orgil ke rumah Acrobaleno.

"Nah, gitu donk.." kata Reborn dengan smirk-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Putri Tsuna dan 7 Acrobaleno<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Start Here..**

* * *

><p>Sudah 7 hari 7 malem sang Putri ber-CD ngebersihin rumah acrobaleno dan menjadi korban percobaan Verde (¿). Putri Tsuna udah mulai kebiasaan kerja di rumah acrobaleno, diperlakukan bagai benda mati oleh Reborn, dan jadi korban bully si Colonello dan Skull. Skull sepertinya juga senang dengan kehadiran sang Putri Vongola ini, cause, ada pengganti jadi korban bullying..<p>

Nah, inilah cerita di Kerajaan Vongola saat Putri sudah memasuki hari ke 7 setengahnya di Rumah Acrobaleno..

* * *

><p>Pada hari ke 7 setengah, sang Permaisuri galak, Bianchi, ingin mengecek keberadaan Putri Tsuna.<p>

"Weleh.. Si Pemburu Berdarah Dingin, Yamamoto-ku kok nggak dateng-dateng ya?" kata Bianchi sambil menyemprotkan parfum limited edition, yang namanya : Poison.

"Udah dah.. Aku tanya ke cermin berengsek itu ajah.."

Bianchi beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke depan cermin berperi Haru. Karena lupa menutup botol parfumnya, banyak burung-burung mati kena gas angker itu.

"Hei! Keluar loe!"

Tak ada peri cermin yang keluar..

"Hoi! KELUAR NGGAK!"

Tetap tak ada yang keluar.. Aaah.. Bener juga, waktu itu kan Peri Cermin Haru udah Rest "not" in Peace because of Bianchi..

"Bener juga.. si Peri berengsek itu udah tewas.." gumam Permaisuri Bianchi.

Akhirnya, Bianchi mengambil kunci untuk membuka Gerbang Gate untuk cermin seperti yang dilakukan oleh L*cy di kerajaan Fair* T**l di negeri anime seberang..

"AAAHH! Saya panggil Peri dari kerajaan Gesso! Byakuran!"

Cling.. Cling.. Cling..

Muncullah Peri Byakuran sambil membawa marshmallow. Sepertinya peri yang satu ini memiliki muka yang kurang meyakinkan..

"Hei! Loe jangan makan aja! Cepet cari tau keberadaan Putri Tsuna!" bentak Bianchi.

"Sabar buu.. Mari makan marshmallow ini sama-sama dulu.." jawab Peri Byakuran santai

"Ape loe bilang! BU? Gue masih mudah taukk!"

Bianchi mulai mengeluarkan jurus-jurus Poison Cookingnya dan memulai pertarungan antara Permaisuri Bianchi dan Peri Byakuran. Ternyata Peri ini tangguh, dengan pendainya,_ ngeles _dari serangan Bianchi. Bianchi yang tak kehabisan akal, menyentuh marshmallow milik Byakuran dan dia-pun memakannya.. Oh.. Malangnya nasibmu Nak-Byakuran.. mati dengan.. Sempurna..

Sesudah menghabisi Peri Byakuran, sang Permaisuri Mengerikan ini mencoba membangunkan peri Haru.. Yah.. Walaupun menyebalkan.. Jawabannya mungkin bisa "agak" dipercaya.

Pemaisuri mencoba segala cara, mulai membuat boneka Jelangkung yang malah dirasuki Daemon Spade, atau meneriaki telinga jasad Peri Haru dengan umpatan-umpatan menyakitkan.. Ukh..

Akhirnya, sang Permaisuri mencoba cara terakhir, dia memakai Poison Cooking untuk mengancam Haru.. dan berhasil.. (GeJe) =_="

"Ha.. Hahi! Kenapa Permaisuri?" kata Peri Haru yang sepertinya terpaksa mengatakan "permaisuri"..

"Heh! Siapa orang tercantik di Negeri Vongola ini!" tanya Bianchi narsis

"Em.. Em.. Bukannya tetep Putri Tsuna-san desu? jawab Putri Haru

"Uapaaaah! Gila loe! Gue udah suruh si Yama buat ngebunuh Putri!" kata Bianchi tidak terima..

"Kalau itu.. Sepertinya, Pemburu Kerajaan, Yamamoto-san pingsan berhari-hari di tepi sungai desu.. hahi! Dan.. Bersimbah darah desu!"

"APAAA! Bodoh banget si Pemburu Freak itu! Sekarang di mana Putri!"

"Hahi! Di sebuah rumah di dalam hutan desu!"

"Gruuuuuuaaaaaahhh! Gue bakal bunuh loe beneran kali ini.. PUTRI!" teriak bianchi marah dan dengan aura medusa yang menjadi-jadi..

Sang Peri Cermin Haru-pun cepat-cepat kembali ke death-state-nya sebelum dibunuh Bianchi lagi..

Next thing..

"Kali nini.. Saya akan membunuh Putri dengan Poison Cooking! Dijamin mati kau!" kata bianchi full of keangkeran..

"Hoiiiiii! Ryohei! Sini kau!" teriak Bianchi memanggil kepala pasukan kerajaan Vongola, Sasagawa Ryohei!

"KYOKUGEN TO THE EXTREMEEEEEE! Sasagawa Ryohei disini!"

"Cepat berikan ini pada Putri Tsuna! harus dimakan di tempat! Saya bakal teleport kamu ke tempatnya!" kata bianchi menyodorkan sebuah keranjang apel yang penuh dengan poison apple..

"INI EXTREMEEEE! *baca:teriak* TAPI SAYA ADA KEPENTINGAN PENTING TO THE EXTREME, PERMAISURII!" teriak Ryohei

"BERISIK TO THE EXTREME LOE! *baca:teriak lebih kenceng* GUE HABISIN LOE!" teriak Bianchi ketularan Ryohei lalu menjejalkan poison cooking ke muka Ryohei. Tamatlah Ryohei di situ..

"Cih! dasar Kyokugen freak to the extreme!" gumam bianchi yang semakin ketularan Ryohei. "Kalo gitu.."

"OIIIIII! Dayang KYOKOOO! CEPAT KESINI TO THE EXTREMEEE!" teriak Bianchi menjadi-jadi dan makin ketularan Extreme..

"I.. Iya.. Permaisuri Bianchi?"

Inilah Dayang kerajaan Vongola.. Kyoko Sasagawa..

"Cepet kasihkan ini ke Putri Tsuna to the extreme, dan suruh dia makan di tempat..! nanti kuteleport kamu ke tempatnya, to the extreme.." kata Bianchi Extreme. Kyoko jawdrop..

"Baiklah.. Permaisuri.." jawab Kyoko..

* * *

><p><strong>Yozhhh! Chapter 4 done to the EXTREMEEE! Wait to the Extreme for chap 5! Extreemeeee!<strong>


	5. Finally

**Chapter 5! Final Chap to The Extreme! Thanks before buat readers.. Haha**

Sebelumnya :

"Cepet kasihkan ini ke Putri Tsuna to the extreme, dan suruh dia makan di tempat..! nanti kuteleport kamu ke tempatnya, to the extreme.."

"Baiklah.. Permaisuri.."

* * *

><p><strong>Putri Tsuna dan 7 Acrobaleno<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Finally..**

* * *

><p>SYUUUUT..<p>

Sang dayang Sasagawa Kyoko, sampai di depan rumah Acrobaleno dengan kemampuan teleport Bianchi *sejak kapan?*. Di depan matanya, tampak sesosok makhluk yang mirip Putri Tsuna, namun tampak garang sekali..

"Putri Tsunaa.." panggil Kyoko.

Putri-Dying Will-Tsuna tersentak, dia kembali ke dame state.

"Da.. Da.. Da.. Dayang Kyoko!" teriak Putri Tsuna kaget.. *batin Putri : Gila, gue ngga ganti CD seminggu..*

Sebenarnya Putri Tsuna itu menaruh hati pada Dayang Kyoko, namun, karena selama ini disangka cewek, Putri malah dijodohkan dengan Pangeran Basil. Setelah diketahui kelaminnya yang asli di Dokter Spesialis Kulit dan Kelamin a.k.a Dokter verde *makin tak nyambung*, Pangeran basil pun tak sudi dijodohkan dengan Putri Dame Tsuna. Tsuna yang selama ini suka pada Dayang Kyoko, akhirnya lega, karena dia Cowok.. Kalo nggak.. Seumur-umur dia nggak bakalan kawin ama Dayang Kyoko.. Bai de wei, Udah lah basa-basinya.. Langsung ke cerita ajah..

"Putri Tsuna, ini, ada bekal makanan dari Permaisuri Bianchi.. Dimakan ya?" ujar Kyoko sambil menyodorkan keranjang berisi Poison Apple.

"Uapahh? Yang bener aja! PERMAISURI? Bisa mati aku! Nggak Mauuuuu! Huaaa!" teriak Putri lebay sambil joget ala In*l.

"Putri Tsuna?" kata sang Dayang mendekat.

"Ja.. Jangan dekat-dekat! Hiiiiiii~~!"

Di saat adegan hidup-ato-mati Putri Tsuna berlangsung, tiba-tiba datanglah benda jatuh dari langit, Reborn yang pake kostum Tarzan..

"Auuuuuuuuu!"

Dengan lucunya, Reborn menabrak Colonello yang juga sedang terbang dengan Falcon-nya. Mereka jatuh "tepat" di atas Putri Tsuna dan Dayang Kyoko. Poison Apple-pun jatuh berceceran di tanah, lalu mengenai Putri Tsuna dan Dayang Kyoko. So, keduanya sekarat di tempat. Namun, harapan belum habis.. Colonello menemukan secarik kertas di tanah..

"Note : Kalo Cuma kena poison apple ngga papa, Cuma sekarat doang. Kalo dimakan baru langsung kehilangan hidup. Antisipasi kalo kena : harus ada cowok ganteng yang datang dan melakukan sesuatu"

Jeglek..

"GILA NEH, KORA! Catatannya gak meyakinkan sama-sekali, kora! Melakukan sesuatu tuh apaan, kora?"

"Diam kau! Yang penting kita sebarkan brosur ini" ujar Reborn sambil menyodorkan setumpuk brosur *dari mana?*

Tulisan di Brosur :

_**Dijual**_

_**Putri ber-CD Vongola yang harganya mahal. Namun karena sedang diadakan Big Sale, kami memotong harga hingga 100%, asal, Dayang Manis Kerajaan Vongola bisa dibangunkan dari mimpi buruknya**_

_**Info hubungi : Reborn**_

_**08123456789**_

Semua Acrobaleno Sweat Rain membaca brosur itu. Reborn sungguh "hebat".

"Nah sekarang, cepat sebarkan!" pinta Reborn. Acrobaleno mulai menyebarkan brosur ke seluruh Penjuru Bumi.. *alay*

Singkat aja, Acrobaleno selesai menyebarkan brosur. Merekapun pulang dan membuatkan Kyoko peti emas, Tsuna dibiarin. Setelah itu, Acrobaleno mengelilingi Dayang Kyoko, Tsuna dicuekin.

*Batin Acrobaleno, kecuali Fong & Luche : Gak level kali, ngurusin Manusia yang Cuma Pake CD..*

Singkat lagi, muncullah seorang Pangeran dari semak-semak. Pangeran Dino dari kerajaan Chiavarone, rupanya tertarik dengan brosur itu.

"Akhirnya kutemukan, Putri Ber-CD Vongola!" sorak Pangeran Dino.

Pangeran Dino rupanya lumayan cakep juga, udah gitu dia nunggang kuda putih lagi.. Para Acrobaleno yakin dia bisa menyembuhkan Dayang Kyoko. Namun..

Gedubraaakk..

Pangeran Dino dengan kerennya jatuh dari kuda dan terbentur aspal. Udah gitu masih sok keren dengan berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa" padahal, detik berikutnya, dia pingsan. Dokter Verde akhirnya mendeteksi, bahwa Pangeran Dino menderita Subordinate Complex. Akhirnya, Pangeran Dino dideportasi dari daftar Orang Cakep oleh Master Reborn.

Hari berikutnya..

Kontestan no.2..

Dia adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Varia. Sebenernya, nama aslinya Pangeran Ushishishishi. Namun, entah kenapa, dengan nama yang tidak keren itu, dia tetep sok ganteng dan mengaku-ngaku bernama Belphegor *supaya keliatan keren*. Dia sedang mencari pendamping hidup.

"Ushishishishi, mana Dayang Cakep beserta hadiah bonusnya itu?" tanya pangeran Ushishishishi *halah, panggil aja Pangeran Bel..*

"Gila, Pangeran ini gak meyakinkan, kora!" bisik Colonello pada Reborn

"Ini Dayangnya, sekarang bangunkan dia" jawab Reborn sambil memperlihatkan Dayang Kyoko yang lemas di dalam peti.

"Ushishishishi, bonusnya mana?" tanya Bel lagi

"Nih! Kalo bonusnya ambil aja.. Kita gak butuh.." kata Reborn sambil menunjuk ke arah Putri Tsuna.

"Oh my Gosh! Ushishishishi" gumam Pangeran Bel *pergi meninggalkan Acrobaleno*

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana, kora!"

"Ushishishishi.. Pangeran sepertiku tak membutuhkan makhluk-makhluk jelek seperti mereka.. Kupikir, salah satu dari mereka cantik seperti Squalo, mantanku yang imut-imut dan berhati lembut.. Bye-bi.." Pangeran Bel pun lenyap dari antara mereka.

Acrobaleno sweatdrop. Reborn sibuk buka-buka Facebook dari laptopnya. Dicarinya data Putri Squalo dari Varia. Gila.. Selera tuh Pangeran, ternyata yang Ganas-ganas. Buktinya, Bel udah dikonfirmasi masuk ke RS gara-gara 2 mantannya, Si Putri Solo, Squalo, yang bolak balik jadi model iklan shampoo, dan Putri Xanxus, yang menembak lebih cepat dari tembakan bayangan bayangannya yang lebih cepat dari bayangannya *mbulet*

Nah, langsung aja, kembali ke cerita..

"Hiks.. kasihan Dayang ini ya.." ujar Skull sedih

"Iya, kora! Aku merasa bersalah, kora!"

Saat mereka sedang bersedih-sedih ria, kandidat ke 3 untuk membangunkan Dayang Kyoko, Pangeran Kerajaan Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, datang!

Pangeran bertonfa putih itu datang dengan muka serem, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Acrobaleno mati kaku ketika terserang aura iblis Pangeran Hibari. Sang Pangeran melirik Dayang Kyoko yang sekarat, namun dia justru mendatangi Putri Tsuna. Pangeran Hibari mendekatkan mulutnya ke Putri Tsuna.

"Wah! Ciuman nih!" kata Skull berbinar-binar..

Namun, Pangeran Hibari Hanya membisikkan sesuatu..

"Kami Korosu"

.

.

.

.

.

Plakkk.. Putri Tsuna digetok Tonfa.

"A.. Ta... Ta... Ta... Ta... Sakit~" rintih Putri Tsuna sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia sudah sembuh.

"Ehh! Pa.. Pangeran Hibarii!" kata Putri Tsuna kaget.

Pangeran Hibari sesungguhnya adalah kenalan Putri Tsuna waktu tk dulu.. waktu TK Hibari ini paling ngga suka kalo ketertiban negeri taman kanak-kanaknya dikotori. Jadi, dia ditakuti semua anak di TK, karena dia bisa mengkamikorosu para manusia usil. Setelah Tsuna berkaget-kaget ria, dia melihat Kyoko yang terbaring tak berdaya di peti emas..

"Dayang Kyoko!" kata Putri Tsuna bingung.

Tiba-tiba Hibari mendorong Putri Tsuna. Putri Tsuna-pun nyosor ke Dayang Kyoko. dayang Kyoko terbangun, Putri Tsuna nangis bahagia, karena bisa nyium cewek yang disukainya.. Pangeran Hibari hilang..

Owwh.. Rupanya, Pangeran Hibari sedang menantang Permaisuri Bianchi, karena ketertiban sudah tercemar di Negeri Vongola. Karena Bianchi sudah memakai terlalu banyak kekuatan Poisonnya, dia tewas kehabisan tenaga sebelum Hibari memulai duelnya..

Singkat saja, beberapa hari kemudian, saat Upacara Penguburan Permaisuri Bianchi diadakan, Pangeran Hibari RESMI menjadi Raja Kerajaan Vongola untuk menegakkan kembali ketertibannya. Acrobaleno, hidup bahagia si Kerajaan Vongola, cause, Hibari pengen ada pasukan untuk menegakkan Ketertiban *Warning : Acrobaleno itu serem-serem*.

Lalu, ketinggalan..

Putri Tsuna?

.

.

.

.

Hidupgelisah selama-lamanya, karena, sang Putri, kini menjadi Permaisuri Hibari..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**Akhirnya ceritannya selesai to the extreme! **

**Thanks 4 reviewers and readers..**

**Owari**


End file.
